Battle Royal Live from Nashville, Tennessee
by Charles Roberts
Summary: Razor Armington won the 2003 Battle Royal.


One dreamer is to win the Royal.   
  
TV Title VS Good/Evil Title Belt  
  
Alexander Armington (199-0) Wins will he go to 200 or will Destoryer Destory his win streek.   
  
Alex: Destoryer after I win your belt my win streek will be 200-0 a milestone for me.  
  
The International Tag Team Championship the New Armington Boys VS Mexico Storm and more of this come.   
  
Play Station 2 Persents ECW battle Royal   
  
(Fireworks): Boom Boom!   
  
Space Ace Brown Junior: Welcome to ECW Battle Royal live at the live at the G. Entertaniment Center in Nashville, Tennessee the crow goes wild hi I am Space Ace Brown Junior, this is my Dad Dr. Emmett Brown, two WWE Auoncers Jim Ross and Jerry the King Lawer.  
  
JR: It going to be a willd night.   
  
Fireworks: ERRRR! Boom Boom Boom!   
  
(BGM:Get Up)   
  
Razor and his borther Jhon   
  
Sing apere: ECW International Tag Team Championship   
  
Linda: From Atlanta, Georiga Weighing at a 530 combind pounds Razor and Jhon Armington the Armington Boys.   
  
Emmett: The Armingtons got a new member in ther group.   
  
Jerry: Jhon was from the INCCA Tought enought III.   
  
(BGM: "Bangin' It.)   
  
Linda: From San Antionio, Texas Weight at a combine pounds of 529 Thunderbolt and Hector Montoya The International Tag Team Champions Mexico Storms.   
  
(BGM: Sexy Boy Theam Music)   
  
JR: He come the owner of ECW Lighting Roberts.   
  
Lighting: This Tag Team match is now a Tornado Hardcore Tag Team Championship match good day.  
  
Razor put Hector through the table and he is out.   
  
Razor: Jhon   
  
Jhon: What?   
  
Razor: Get the Tables.   
  
The Armington boys set up the tables and wating for Thunderbolt.   
  
Crowd: 3A   
  
They did the 3A through the table.   
  
Ref: 1,2,3   
  
Ding Ding!   
  
(BGM: Get Up)   
  
Linda: The winner and new International Tag Team Champions The Armington Boys.   
  
JR: Now we are geting ready for the Royal Rumble.   
  
Jerry Luewis: Ladey and gentelman welcome to the 2003 Royal Rumble two men will start ever 90 seconds another man will come till untill all men are in the ring the one is standing will get a shot at Title in Toonsamanian in Orlando, Flordia so let get radey to rummble.   
  
(BGM: Blood)   
  
Jerry Luewis: First entery for the royal rumble from Chicago, Illinois weight at 220 with Foxglove Vampire Dale.   
  
Crowd: YAAAAA!   
  
JR: Dale enter at number 1 but Rodrick that pysco want to enter at number one then Dale tell him that he lasted every toon in the 1998 Battle Royal as the number 1.  
  
(BGM: Steve Richerds Theam Song)   
  
Jerry Luewis: Second entery from Hollywood, Califronia With Rubella Rat Rodrick Rat.   
  
Rodrick started to attack Dale like a mad man but dale retaled then Rodrick did a low blow to dale and Elemated him.   
  
Space Ace: Rodrick did a low blow and elemated Dale.   
  
JR: But Dale will get his revinge.   
  
Crowd. 5,4,3,2,1 (buzzerd sound)   
  
(BGM: Jamie Nobal Thema Music)   
  
Jerry Luewis: Third Entery from Acme Acers, Califronia with Shirley Mcloon-Duck Plucky Duck.   
  
Plucky fighting with Rodrick.   
  
Crowd: 5.4.3.2.1 Buzzerd sound  
  
(BGM: It's All About the Money)   
  
Singers: Money Money Money.   
  
Jerrey Luewis: Forth Entery From Acme Acers, Califronia Montana Max.   
  
Montana and Rodrick start to double team Plucky.   
  
Crowd: 5,4,3,2,1 Buzzerd Sound   
  
(BGM: How do you like me now?)   
  
Jerrey Luewis: Fith Entery From Acme Acers, Califronia the ECW Hardcore Champion Buster Bunny.   
  
Buster fight with Rodrick and Plucky fight with Montana.   
  
Crowd: 5,4,3,2,1 Buzzerd Sound   
  
(BGM: Real American)   
  
Jerrey Luewis: Six entery from Hollywood, California Hollywood Bugs Bunny   
  
Bugs help Buster fight Rodrick.   
  
Crowd: 5,4,3,2,1 Buzzerd Sound   
  
(BGM: Bawitdaba by Kid Rock)   
  
Jerrey Luewis: From St. Louis, Missouri Alapha N. Omega   
  
Alapha help Pluckey Elemated Montana and fought eatch other.   
  
Crowd: 5,4,3,2,1 Buzzerd Sound   
  
Hampton: Can you dig it Sucker!   
  
(BGM: Booker T. Theam Music)   
  
Jerrey Luewis: the 8th entrey from Acme Acers, Califronia Hampton J.   
  
Hampton: Can You dig it Sucker!   
  
Hampton Fight Plucky wile Alphia Fight Bugs.   
  
Crowd: 5,4,3,2,1 Buzzerd Sound   
  
(BGM: The Real Deal)   
  
Jerrey Luewis: 9th entry From Las Vegas, Nevada the ECW International Champion D-Boy Whitewulf   
  
D-Boy help Buster to fight Rodrick.   
  
Crowd: 5,4,3,2,1 Buzzerd Sound   
  
(BGM: Bad Boy)   
  
Jerrey Luewis: The 10th entry from Hollywood, Califorina Danforth Drake.   
  
Danforth fight D-Boy.   
  
Crowd: 5,4,3,2,1 Buzzerd Sound   
  
(BGM: King of My World)   
  
Jerrey Luewis: the 11th entry from Atlanta, Georgia Razor the Raptor Armington   
  
Razor fights Danfroth.   
  
Crowd: 5,4,3,2,1 Buzzer Sound   
  
(BGM: You Gonna Pay)   
  
Jerrey Luewis: the 12th entry from Los Angeles, California The Fromer 7 Time ECW World Hevighweight Champion Smith Jackson.   
  
Smith fights Alpha.   
  
Crowd: 5,4,3,2,1   
  
(BGM: Lance Storm Music)   
  
Jerrey Luewis: From Calgary, Alberta, Canada Master X.   
  
Master X fight D-Boy.   
  
Crowd: 5,4,3,2,1   
  
(BGM: Unforgiven II)   
  
Jerrey Luewis: the 13th entry from New York City Wolf.   
  
Wolf fight Rodrick.   
  
Crowd: 5,4,3,2,1   
  
Jhon: holler If you Hear me  
  
(BGM: Scott Stiner Theam Song)   
  
Jerrey Luewis: the 14th entery from Atlanta, Georiga one haft of the ECW International Tag Team Champions Jhon Armington   
  
Jhon: Kiss his muscales and fight Plucky and Elemated Plucky.   
  
Crowd: 5,4,3,2,1   
  
(BGM: The Dudester)   
  
Jerrey Luewis: the 15th From Acme Acers, Califrona Furball Cat  
  
Furrball fight Jhon   
  
Crowd: 5,4,3,2,1   
  
(BGM: We Will Rock you by DJ Hurricane and Scott Weiland)   
  
Jerrey Luewis: From Toronto, Ontario, Canada Rick Storm.   
  
Storm fight Buster  
  
Crowd: 5,4,3,2,1   
  
(BGM: "The Game" by Drowning Pool)   
  
Jerrey: From Hollywood, Califrona 18th entery the game Daffy Duck.   
  
Daffy fights Bugs   
  
Crowd: 5,4,3,2,1   
  
(BGM: Latino Heat)   
  
Jerrey: From Los Angeles, Califorina Slevester Cat   
  
Slevester fight Alpha.   
  
Crowd: 5,4,3,2,1   
  
(BGM: Just Another Victim by Cypress Hill)  
  
Jerrey A Native Austraina from Chicago, Illinois the 2oth entrey Monteray Jack.   
  
Monteray fights Slevester and Elemated with the help of Alapha.   
  
Crowd: 5,4,3,2,1   
  
(BGM: We're not gonna take it by Bif Naked)   
  
Jerrey: From Tampa, Florida the 21th entery Shark.   
  
Shark fights Rick.   
  
Crowd: 5,4,3,2,1   
  
(BGM: Glass Shatters by Disturbed)   
  
Jerrey: From Chicago, Illinois the 22nd entery Wescott Van Attacus.   
  
Wescott fights Rodrick   
  
Crowd: 5,4,3,2,1   
  
(BGM: Los Boricuas")   
  
Jerrey: the 23rd entery From Washington DC Leader of the Road Rovers Hunter.   
  
Hunter fight Furrball   
  
Crowd 5,4,3,2,1   
  
(BGM: "I don't Suck)   
  
Jerrey: the 24th entery from Nashville, Tennessee Rochester Armington   
  
Rochester fight Daffy and Elemated Daffy.   
  
Crowd: 5,4,3,2,1   
  
(BGM: New World Order Theam Music)   
  
Cutter: NEW NEW NEW World Order.   
  
Jerrey: the 25th entery from New Orleans, Louisiana Cutter.   
  
Cutter fight Hunter.   
  
JR: Here come Dale and he is going after Rodrick.   
  
Jerrey the King: What?   
  
Dale fighting Rodrick and other wresters but Rochester took advanget and Elemated Rodrick then Dale did a crossbody on Rodrick and Fighting him then the scuredy gards came and break them apart.   
  
Crowd: 5,4,3,2,1   
  
(BGM: Whatever by Our Lady Peace)   
  
JR: Here come the Rabbit Tiger.   
  
Jerre L.: From Louisivile, Kentucky Nicky Chan.   
  
Chan fight Rochester.   
  
Crowd: 5,4,3,2,1   
  
(BGM: Billy Kidman Theam song)   
  
Jerrey: From vancouver,BC He is the ECW Cureseweight Champion and a Member of the RWO Dash.   
  
Dash helps Hunter to fight Cutter and elemated Cutter.  
  
Crowd: 5,4,3,2,1   
  
(BGM:"Bangin' It.)   
  
Jerrey: From Hollywood, Califronia Thunderbolt  
  
Thunderbolt Fight Dash   
  
Crowd: 5,4,3,2,1   
  
(BGM: Prime Time)   
  
Jerrey: From Dallas, Texas Ricky Skywalker   
  
Skywalker fights Hunter and Razor Elemated Wolf.   
  
Crowd: 5,4,3,2,1   
  
(BGM: "The Game" By Moterhead)   
  
Jerrey: The last entery from Cincinnati, Ohio Triple-S Scott Smith Stevistion   
  
Scott fights Razor and Hunter elemated Dash, jhon Elemated Monteray, Rochester Elemated Chan, Wescott Elemated Bugs, Buster Elemated Wescott, Furball Elemated Plucky, Hampton Elemated Furrball,   
  
D-Boy Elemated Danforth and Master X, Buster Elemated Hunter, Rick Storm Elemated Shark   
  
Smith Elemated Thunderbolt, Skywalker elemated Storm, Alapha Elemated Hampton, Razor and Jhon Elemated Alpha   
  
Rochester elemated Smith, Skywalker elemated Rochester, Razor elemated Triple-S, Razor elemated Skywalker   
  
Jhon and Razor Elemated Buster and D-Boy and tell them no hard feillings.   
  
Razor Elemated Jhon and Jhon got back in but shake his hand.   
  
Jerrey: The Winner of the 2003 Battle Royal and He will get a Shot at the World Champion Chip Razor Armington and Smith Jackson get a Shot at the Undesupesd Championship at Toonasmanian in UTC Arena Chattanooga, Tennessee.   
  
(BGM: King of my World)   
  
JR: Razor get a World Title Shot at Chip in Toonasmania in Chattanooga, Tennessee.   
  
Space Ace: The next Pay Perview is ECW Dead End live from Orlando, Florida.   
  
Jerrey the King: So loong from Nashville, Tennessee.   
  
DR. Emmett Brown: AND See you later.   
  
(Rolling Credets)   
  
(ECW Logo Appers) 


End file.
